


Sunburn

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [30]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The manager has a terrible sunburn and the driver is trying to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburn

"Ouch! Be careful!"

"I'm being as careful as I possibly can. I'm barely touching you."

The manager winced at the touches. "No, you're torturing me! Why can't you just pour it over me and don't touch it?"

"Because then you'll only have a big puddle of aloe vera on a small bit of your back, and trust me, darling, you need it all over!" The driver tried his best to not laugh at his partner who was lying on his stomach on the sofa, absolutely burning red.

"I KNOW I NEED IT ALL OVER, I CAN FEEL IT BURNING ALL OVER!"

"There's no need to snap! I'm only trying to help. I told you on the phone to put on sunscreen if you went out to cut the grass. You _know_ how easily you burn."

"And I did!" said the manager. "But you weren't here, and I can't reach my own back, can I? And it's not my fault the lawnmower broke down and I spent two and a half hour fixing it!"

"And it didn't occur to you to put on a shirt?"

"It was too warm for a shirt! And I forgot about the time!"

"Well, the damage is done, but you seriously need to lay still and just let me do this, or it will not get better. Just grit your teeth and think about the Duchess of Hamilton."

"That's _your_ fantasy!" the manager hissed. 

"Oh, right. Well think about a brand new flag or something."

"A BLOODY FLAG? Is that the best you can do?"

"Just grit your teeth and shut up so we can get this done, okay?"

The manager clenched his fists and buried his face in the sofa cushions while the driver carefully, but as quickly as he dared, applied aloe vera to his partner's back.

"Now, just lie still for a while so it'll work properly. I'll get you a drink."

A few minutes later, the driver appeared with a glass of ice cold coke.

The manager looked puzzled. "And how am I supposed to drink that if I'm not to move?"

The driver pulled out a pink curly straw. "Tada!"

"You are sooooo funny."

"I know!"

The driver helped the manager to drink a few sips before putting the glass on the floor next to his loved one.

"Thank you for mowing the lawn by the way," said the driver and kissed the manager's cheek. "I really appreciate it. I'm sorry you ended up this way."

"Well, next time be sure to be at home, armed with sunscreen."

The driver chuckled. "I will. Are you okay?"

"It's better, at least it feels cooler now. Just as long as you don't touch it."

"I promise I won't touch you until you ask me to," said the driver.

"I hope it doesn't go too long, though. I like it when you touch me," said the manager with a cheeky grin.

"I know you do."

The driver helped the manager to another sip of his drink and the manager was about to swallow when he suddenly howled with pain and knocked both the glass and the driver over. 

"GET IT OFF ME!"

The driver looked up and saw their cat standing on the manager's back, licking the aloe of his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fandot creativity night. Prompt: Sunburn  
> Characters are John Finnemore's, not mine.


End file.
